The Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) is a comprehensive, multi-disciplinary research center which uses basic and applied research to eliminate cancer as a cause of human suffering. Advances at the FHCRC in the areas of cancer prevention, diagnosis, and treatment are coupled with the progress made toward understanding the mechanisms of neoplastic development as well as basic aspects of cellular and molecular biology common to all organisms. The FHCRC employs over 2,300 faculty and staff and is organized into twenty collaborative programs: Biostatistics, Breast Cancer Research, Cancer Biology, Cancer Prevention Research, Cell Cycle and Growth Control, Clinical Transplant Research, Complications of Cancer Treatment, Developmental Biology, Epidemiology, Gastrointestinal Oncology, the developing program in Genetics, Human Immunogenetics, Immunology, Infectious Diseases, Molecular and Cellular Biology, Molecular Medicine, Molecular Pharmacology, Pediatric Oncology, the developing program in Prostate Cancer Research and Transplantation Biology. The high quality of research conducted in the scientific programs of the FHCRC is reflected in the level of funding from peer-reviewed, research grants and contracts. This application proposes continued support for Cancer Center Support Grant activities including senior leaders, program leaders, staff investigators, planning and evaluation, developmental funding, administration, protocol data review and monitoring, phase I/II trials and 20 shared resources. The aims of the CCSG is to (1) provide support for the research infrastructure of the FHCRC and (2) promote and stimulate interdisciplinary research through enhanced collaborations among the scientific programs.